1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to action devices. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an action device in which the action element thereof is confined primarily to a spinning and limited rocking motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,261 discloses a rotatable hollow ball action toy within which an action element floats freely, and rocks, spins or tumbles in response to rolling of the ball.
A rotatable hollow ball action toy is further known in the art comprising diametrically opposed parallel, coaxial rings secured to the inner periphery of the ball. An action element mounted within the ball has a spindle, the opposite ends of which have cylindrical bearings which constantly bear against the inner surfaces of the rings under the influence of gravity, and rotate on the inner surfaces upon rotation of the ball.